User talk:Ostrich11
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha! -- Jaz talk 21:03, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Ghost Walker Thanks for uploading the Ghost Walker cover scan! The old image was way too blurry and this one looks much better. I had to rename and resize it however, as the picture was too large and the name was just a series of numbers, not very descriptive. Please take a look here, it's all written down there. Welcome again on MA and have fun! :-) --Jörg 21:12, 15 June 2006 (UTC) Image citation When uploading images please make sure they are either "fair use" or "copyrighted by paramount". Also please be sure to cite the images sources. This information and more can be found on image upload page, and is acutally a recommended read for any new user prior to making a file upload. Thanks. --Alan del Beccio 06:41, 23 June 2006 (UTC) Repeated edits When editing a page it's best to use the show preview button rather than saving the page to see what your changes did. It saves on the db, and makes it so that when you make a change to a page, you know that it's doing exactly what you think that it should be doing. -- Sulfur 02:29, 28 September 2006 (UTC)